


Wet Hot Fun: Outdoors Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Wet Sexy Times [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!vav, top!mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: how about a part two to the shower fic with mogar taking vav to a secret lake with a waterfall (where mogar might take his baths). smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot Fun: Outdoors Edition

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar has invited Vav to his new tree house via a letter. Vav spends so long searching the woods for this tree house that the sun starts setting before he finds out. Nearly giving up the sound of running water catches his ears, he follows the sound hoping Mogar somehow has functioning plumbing this far away from the city. As the sound gets louder he approaches a large gathering of tall grass like shrubs. As he pushes them out of the way he gasps quietly.

Before him is a small lake, it’s bordered on the other side by a cliff. The cliff has a waterfall cascading down it, explaining the source of the sound, but that’s not what catches Vav’s attention. Beneath the falling water is a familiar figure. Mogar has his back to Vav while he cleans himself, the water sluicing down his back muscles causing his skin to shine in the fading light of the sun.

His head tips up his nose in the air, and Vav can see his smirk from where he’s hiding behind the shrubs.

“I know you are there.”

Vav steps through the shrubs feeling embarrassed for being caught. Mogar turns around and wades his way through the water approaching him. As he makes his way to Vav, the water gets shallower and soon reveals that Mogar is completely naked. Vav gasps at the sight of Mogar in all his wet naked glory. Vav feels his cock twitch and mentally curses himself for wearing a spandex suit.

Mogar seems to not be embarrassed by his nudity, which is unsurprising given their encounter in Vav’s shower a few days ago. Mogar is now standing before Vav staring down at the hero a smile playing at his lips.

“Join me?”

Vav’s eyes widen slightly. “Aren’t you cleaning or whatever?”

Mogar reaches forward and runs a hand down Vav’s arm, never breaking eye contact. “You were cleaning when I joined you, if I recall correctly.”

Vav’s face heats up at the memory.

“So will you join me?”

Vav nods, his breath escaping him shakily. Mogar smirks and steps forward, his hands immediately going to the hems of Vav’s suit. Mogar strips him of his clothes intentionally slowly, and Vav feels strangely loved. Mogar even carefully removes his underwear. Vav’s surprised Mogar doesn’t immediately jump to ravish him like he did last time. Instead Mogar swoops him up into his arms bridal style and carries him through the lake towards the waterfall.

When Vav feels the water fall on his head, dampening his hair, Mogar sets him down on his own feet, and Vav relishes in the feeling of the water falling over his body. The water pressure better than his shower at home. A pair of strong hands land on his hips spinning him around. Mogar pulls him back until, he’s sitting down on a ledge carves into the cliff, and Vav ends up straddling his lap. Mogar is smirking up at him.

“Does water turn you on or something?”

Mogar tilts his head. “You are arousing when you are wet.”

Vav’s mouth falls open, and Mogar leans in to give him an open mouthed kiss. He pushes his tongue into his mouth immediately, and starts swirling it around exploring Vav’s mouth. Vav groans into the kiss, and wraps his hands around Mogar’s neck. Mogar grins and moves his lips to kiss at Vav’s jaw. He nips at the tanned skin with his teeth, sending little shocks of pleasure through Vav. Mogar noses his way over to Vav’s ear and bites and licks at his earlobe.

“Mine.”

Vav shivers at the way Mogar growls his statement lowly. And that’s what it is a statement, it is not a question. Mogar’s hands drift down and starts pawing at Vav’s plump ass. Vav gasps when he feels Mogar’s cock hardening beneath him. Mogar’s hips start thrusting slightly, using Vav’s wet ass for slight relief.

Vav leans in and kisses at Mogar’s neck, he opens his mouth and sucks the at the freckled skin, causing Mogar to moan lowly. When Vav bites down, it shocks a growl from Mogar.

“You marked me.”

Vav smirks at him. “I’m just repaying the favour.”

Mogar’s eyes have a dangerous look to them. He doesn’t say anything as he grabs both of Vav’s ankles lifting them up to rest on his shoulders, this motion forces Vav to lean back, his body being supported by the water. Mogar grins down at him, and at the view he has of Vav’s spread legs, hard cock, and not so tight entrance.

Mogar slips a finger in to Vav’s hole, and finds it already partially stretched. He raises a brow at Vav.

“I-I may have had some fun on my own this morning.”

Mogar smirks. “Naughty.”

Mogar uses the water as a lubricant and shoves three fingers into Vav’s ass crooking them and immediately hitting Vav’s prostate.

“Fuck!”

Vav’s eyes screw shut and Mogar smirks down at the boy in his lap completely at his mercy. He thrusts his fingers in and out, purposefully not going at a fast pace to tease Vav. Once he feels that Vav is stretched enough he moves Vav into the position he needs him in, his feet still over his shoulders, and shoves his large cock in.

He grunts in pleasure, their hips are below the water’s surface and it adds a whole new feeling. As Mogar starts thrusting, moans spill from Vav’s lips, and he claws at any part of Mogar that he can reach. Mogar holds both of the legs bracketing his face as he speeds up his thrusts. He tries to hit that spot that makes Vav moan beautiful noises. He succeeds.

“Yes! Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!”

Mogar smirks, and thrusts harder and faster. He watches as Vav’s body shudders and quakes, his moans spilling out high and desperate. Vav is so beautiful like this, and Mogar wants to stay here forever. The feel of Vav hot and warm around his cock sends pleasure through his body in sparks, and heat pools in his belly.

Mogar’s thrusts grow desperate and sloppy and comes with a guttural moan. He keeps thrusting to get Vav to climax. Vav’s ruddy face is shiny with sweat and his eyes are scrunched up in ecstasy and Mogar thinks he looks gorgeous.

“Mogar!”

Vav’s body shakes and his flushed cock spurts his jizz into the water of the lake. Vav’s body falls slack, and the water holds him up. Mogar gently removes Vav’s legs from his shoulders, and pulls the boy into his arms hugging him tight and taking in his still aroused scent.

Mogar spreads little kisses all over Vav’s face, and the hero giggles over it. Vav stares up at him through his lashes his mouth in a lazy smile.

“We need to keep meeting like this.”


End file.
